Flérisonne
Flérisonne, stylized as FLERISONNE, is a Lovian brand of vermouth, produced by Flérisonne Brewery Lovia. It was originally founded in 1813 as Flérisonne de France in Marseille. Due to the downfall of the beverage's popularity in France, the owners had to sell the product to Lovian businessman Yuri Medvedev in 2002. Nowadays, Flérisonne is drunk a lot in Lovia. An apparent trend seems to be the use of the vermouth by younger people in several cocktails. The Flérisonne vermouth comes in two tastes, a sweet and a dry version, and has eighteen percent alcohol by volume. Beverage Vermouth is basically a wine, though with a fortified alcohol percentage and flavored with aromatic herbs. For the aromatization of Flérisonne, various spices are being used of which cardamom, cinnamon and marjoram are the most important ones. The herbs in vermouth are actually used to mask the raw flavours of the wines that are used as primary base product. This causes the imparting of a slightly medicinal flavor that is comparable to the one of tonic. The traditional vermouth is unsweetened and tends to be bitter, popularly referred to as 'dry' vermouth. Flérisonne distributes its dry vermouth in the characteristic yellow bottle. Next to the dry vermouth, which is almost never drank outside of cocktails due to its bold taste, another sweetened version of the popular drink exists. The bottles of sweet Flérisonne are green and drank a lot at lounge parties, receptions and bars. List of varieties * Flérisonne de France: The original French dry vermouth that was created in 1813. The last bottles were available until autumn 2004. * Flérisonne Dry: The Lovian version of the original vermouth with only a slight change in its composition. It was launched in 2002. (Yellow bottle) * Flérisonne Sweet: A sweetened version of vermouth that was launched in the summer of 2006 to reach a younger public of drinkers. (Green bottle) Economic success In France, Flérisonne did quite well for most of the time but never gained the success its owners had expected. Because the original owners didn't want to refresh or expand their offer, the brand had dropped in popularity the past decades. When it was finally sold to Yuri Medvedev in 2002, he brought the company to Lovia were it was an immediate success. There were no other Lovian producers of long drinks which made the Flérisonne vermouth one of the cheapest on the market. Being without competition allowed the company to wait a little longer before updating its image and it wasn't until 2004 that the original recipe was decommissioned. In 2002, two years before the disappearance of the genuine French product, the new formula was already bottled and sold. A new design was given to the bottles and a huge media campaign was launched. After a while the sales started to stagnate and most people considered the market filled. For a while the board of directors were planning to take their brand to other markets, like those of beer or regular wine, but Medvedev protested against this. According to him, it would hurt the image of the brand as a classy drink. Instead of that the company made a sweetened version of its drink in 2006 to appeal to younger people and lounge bars. Nowadays Flérisonne is everywhere: at big parties, official receptions and family gatherings. According to a 2009 survey it is the number one drink served as an opener, wether pure or mixed in a cocktail. The company completely dominates the long drink market and is good for an average profit of 5 million dollars a year. Comments from consumers * I want to make it the number one long drink of Lovia. - Yuri Medvedev * Those are real alcoholic beverages. - Marcus Villanova * This beverage has really the potential! - Jon Johnson * Flérisonne makes your day - Lars Washington * Fresh but not really for me - Jhon Lewis * Yes! - Jake Mezatir Category:Alcoholic beverage Category:Brand